


you see all my light and love all my dark

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hicsqueak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” Pippa’s small voice mumbled. “I don’t want you to worry about me anymore.”Worried. Petrified. Absolutely panic-stricken. Hecate was everything. Frantic. Itching for Pippa to know that she was there.





	you see all my light and love all my dark

“I love you Hecate.” Came Pippa’s soft voice. But it was different to her usual voice. It was familiar, but not a voice she had heard in many, many years. Not since the two of them were children.

“You’re the best friend I ever could’ve had. I love you.” It was tinged with sadness. And suddenly Hecate could see her. She wasn’t herself anymore. She was a different version of herself. She was young. She was small and fragile and crying.

Hecate tried to ask her what was going on. Tried to plead with Pippa, ask her to explain. 

“Hecate, I love you.” Hecate tried to tell Pippa that she loved her back but it was like she didn’t even exist. Pippa couldn’t hear what she was trying to say, trying to scream out of frustration and fear. Pippa couldn’t see how distressed and utterly terrified she was and Hecate was beginning to question if she even existed at all or if this was a scene from a nightmare that she was looking down upon. Pippa was still crying. Then Pippa was sobbing. And Hecate knew she must exist somehow because she could feel her heart violently thumping against her rib cage. She’d never felt anything like it. The noise of her trembling heart beginning to beat louder and louder until it blocked out the sound of a whimpering Pippa completely. 

_I have to get to her. I have to go. I have to go now. I have to go right now. Why? Why can’t she see me? Why can’t I get to her? I need to get to her_. Was all she could think, even when dizziness began to take over her. 

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” Pippa’s small voice mumbled. “I don’t want you to worry about me anymore.”

Worried. Petrified. Absolutely panic-stricken. Hecate was everything. Frantic. Itching for Pippa to know that she was there. Dying to reach an arm out. _Why? Why can’t I reach her?_

“I just wanted to tell you that I love you.” _I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. Why can’t you see that I’m here?_

“I’m going to go now. Goodbye, Hecate.” _Wait. Don’t go. I’m here. I’m here. I love you. I need you._

Pippa didn’t go. She stayed, standing. She was frightened and shaking and suddenly she was sinking to the floor. Clutching her knees to her chest and burrowing her head down. Hecate reached out for her again, desperate, as desperate as she’d ever, ever felt, to get to Pippa. 

And somehow, finally, with an instant sense of relief. Hecate reached an arm out into existence to touch Pippa. Finally, finally, letting her know she was there. A moment of reassurance rushed through her.

But as soon as Hecate touched the fabric of Pippa’s arm, Pippa let out an agonising screech. It was pure pain. And Hecate felt it too, writhing through her own body. Burning. Searing. Completely unbearable.

Hecate flinched into existence with a gasp. Panting and shaking and drenched in her own sweat. Gasping for breath. Frantically feeling the space around her.

“I’m here.” A familiar soft voice whispered, finding Hecate’s hand and holding on tightly.

“Pippa?” She asked, tears she didn’t know she was crying streaming down her cheeks.

“Yes. I’m here.” She gently rubbed a soothing hand up Hecate’s arm and back down again, and softly brushed slightly damp strands of hair from her face. “I’m here, my darling.” Her voice is soothing.

“You’re okay? You’re not in pain? I- I didn’t hurt you?” She stuttered through her sobs.

“No, you didn’t hurt me. I’m okay and I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” Pippa said, trying to sooth her still, moving her hand back down to hold Hecate’s. Bringing her back to reality.

For a moment Hecate was calm. Or maybe she was in shock. But when she felt Pippa squeeze her hand once more, all she could do was weep.

“Oh, my darling. It’s alright. You were just dreaming.” Pippa reassured her. 

“I couldn’t get to you. I wanted so badly to get to you and I couldn’t. I hurt you.”

“You didn’t. My love. You didn’t hurt me. You’re here with me, I’m okay, I promise.”

Her breath began to steady itself a little as she pulled Pippa’s hand close to her chest, lightly tracing cold, quivering fingers over it. _Pippa._

Pippa snuggled closer to Hecate, unable to quite see the features of her face in the darkness of their bedroom. She kissed her, at first on her nose, then on her cheek, then the corner of her mouth. “I love you.” She whispered against her skin, before kissing her lips. “And I’m going to be here when you wake up in the morning, and every morning after that.”

Hecate cried still. Unable to place her finger on what she was feeling at all anymore. There was too much swimming around her dizzy mind and her eyes fell droopy. She sniffled and kissed Pippa once more. “I love you too.” There was a break in her tone of voice, as she battled with the knot stuck in her throat. 

“I know.” Pippa whispered, placing kisses on Hecate’s hands, which still held onto her own. And did for the rest of the night. And Hecate slept soundly and dreamlessly, knowing that Pippa was there.


End file.
